


That Summer Feeling

by laurelhips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, but mutually enjoyed oral pleasure, idk remember the exact quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhips/pseuds/laurelhips
Summary: "It was still a lazy summer evening, the sun was still floating in the sky and the balcony window was letting in a warm breeze. Harry thumbed at Louis’ hipbone, easing his lips off Louis’ skin just to mumble “Turn over, darling.” Louis cracked a small smile, turning over slowly and revealing the back half of his naked body. Harry’s tongue felt too big for his mouth. He swallowed as he took in the sight. He’d never get tired of this."AKA, the "mutually enjoyed oral pleasure" fic that we all deserve
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 165





	That Summer Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> based entirely off that one-off quote from the apple music interview sdlfjksldfsdhjf i'm sorry if there's any typos i wrote this and posted it without editing it once. italics represent the flashbacks.

Harry watched the sudsy water as it swirled down the drain. Putting together an album was hard. Writing songs was hard. Being away from home and writing an album? It was a lot, at times.

A month into writing and recording in earnest, there was no denying the fact that he was feeling homesick, especially not after getting off of facetime with Louis. He missed their bed, he missed their dogs, he missed his boy. But the promise of being home soon was enough to keep him satiated, for now at least.

* * *

_“Mmm...have you been eating cherries?” Harry lazily mouthed at Louis’ lips, mostly just laving at the sweetness there._

_“Strawberries, actually.” Louis replied, equally as relaxed._

_“S’nice. Wanna eat you up.” Harry mumbled, sliding his lips along Louis’ scratchy jawline, settling into the nook where Louis’ neck met his shoulder. He suckled there, lathing at the thin skin just to feel Louis’ heartbeat pick up pace._

_The soft sigh Louis released was just a bonus._

* * *

Harry let the water sluice over his torso before shutting the water off. Blinking the droplets from his eyelashes, he reached for his towel, patting his face, neck and chest. Giving his hair a proper shake, Harry shifted the cloth to his arms and shoulders, swiping gently and reveling in the soft touch.

* * *

_“Why don’t you?” Louis whispered, the words barely making a sound amongst the soft sucking noises of Harry’s lips against his skin._

_“Mm. I just might, if that’s alright?” Harry slowly migrated south, letting his lips trail across Louis’ collarbones and skipping across his nipples, only stopping for a moment to flick his tongue out, just to see what high-pitched sound Louis would emit._

_As he hoped, Louis whined softly, high in the back of his throat._

* * *

Harry scrubbed the towel down over his legs, before quickly knotting the towel at his waist. He strode out of the bathroom looking for Tom. Even if these ideas turned out to be nothing he needed to get the words down, just the words floating around his brain.

* * *

_It was still a lazy summer evening, the sun was still floating in the sky and the balcony window was letting in a warm breeze. Harry thumbed at Louis’ hipbone, easing his lips off Louis’ skin just to mumble “Turn over, darling.” Louis cracked a small smile, turning over slowly and revealing the back half of his naked body. Harry’s tongue felt too big for his mouth. He swallowed as he took in the sight. He’d never get tired of this._

_“I’ll never get tired of this,” Harry spoke, barely above a murmur. Louis’ responding sigh was the only indication he’d heard Harry at all. Harry rested his hand on the swell of Louis’ ass cheek, just reveling in the moment._

* * *

Harry heard the piano, an easy groove without many leaps or crests of arpeggios. It was a simple tune, clearly just some fiddling. Harry stood beside the piano bench, hands on his hips as the ideas became clearer and the words started to form phrases.

“Play that again,” He instructed. “Just the two runs of thirds, maybe hold that first one out.” Tom gave his a quick side eye, noticing the towel, but not raising any questions. He did as Harry asked. Harry hummed along, trying to find a lyric to fit, trying to pin down the feeling. Harry closed his eyes, trying to let his mind sink into the memory.

* * *

_Harry pressed a simple kiss to the dip of Louis’ spine, breathing in deeply. Louis’ smelled like suncream, a hint of sweat, and Harry’s body wash. Harry licked at the dimples, pressing two quick kisses in succession._

_It was the end of June, just two more weeks of this domestic bliss before they were both off again, doing their own things for a while. It was never easy, working apart, but it had become such a normal part of their routine. Harry liked to write in new places, to let new ideas and feelings and experiences take shape. Louis preferred to stick to what he knew, which meant retreating to the sloshy Yorkshire weather after basking in all of California’s glory._

_Harry could feel Louis’ hips arching a bit, a silent plea for Harry to get on with it, and who was Harry to deny his gorgeous boy?_

_The first press of Harry’s tongue made Louis audibly shudder, it almost always did. Harry kept his licks delicate and fleeting, laving at Louis’ hole without any rush. The buildup was always the best part. The way Louis’ toes would flex as he got more and more wound up, the way Harry could hear Louis’ breath hitch and stutter as Harry licked his was deeper, his jaw aching and his mouth become sloppier. The way Louis’ fingers would clutch for purchase at the pillows and sheets, the way his knees would instinctively pull up higher and closer to his chest, both trying to escape Harry’s tongue and bring himself down onto it more fully. It was a careful dance that they both knew so well._

* * *

“Strawberries, on a summer evening, baby you’re the end of June.” Harry murmured out, trying to land on a melody. Tom nodded.

“That’s a good one, shall we stick with this riff?” Tom plunked out the repeated three-note repetition.

“Yeah, but I need more syllables, it feels too empty, you know what I mean?” Harry rested his chin in his hand.

“Yeah alright, okay. Berries, strawberries...peaches? Too overdone, maybe. Pineapple?” Tom smirked at his own joke. Harry just huffed a laugh.

“Maybe cherries?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

“Watermelon?” Tom laughed more fully. Harry paused, his eyes narrowing in thought.

* * *

_“H, I’m...I need,” Louis was panting in earnest now, twisting like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to push away from Harry’s mouth, or rock back on his tongue with more force._

_“What d’ya need, darling?” Harry’s tongue felt on the verge of numbness, but he was loving every second of this. Louis was so pliant, so comfortable, there was something so freeing and both so powerful in bringing his chatty boy to near speechlessness._

_“Wanna suck you, please?” It’s the ‘please’ that makes Harry fully sit up on his haunches, keeping his thumbs poised at Louis’ entrance. It’s so quiet, so pleading, like Louis will absolutely crumble if Harry denies him this. But why would Harry ever dream of denying himself the pleasure of Louis sucking him off?_

_“Of course, Lou. Do you want to switch? Or…” The alternative offer goes unsaid, he already knows what Louis wants._

_“The second one, us, please. Please.” Louis is raising himself on shaky hands, rolling himself onto his side. Harry can finally see how flushed and blotchy his cheeks are. His eyes are glassy and rimmed, almost like he’s on the verge of tears. Harry wants to kiss him to death._

_He settles for sprawling himself on his side, positioning his face at eye-level with Louis’ cock, taking in the flushed tip and the sloping curve. Before he can spend even a second longer admiring, he feels Louis take his entire length in one warm slurp._

* * *

“Breathe me in, breathe me out, I don’t know if I could ever go without…” Harry paused. Watermelon what? Watermelon _what_?

“Slices? That sounds too strange, I take it back, don’t even consider that.” Tom plunks out the melody again, mumbling different two-syllable words to try and make Harry’s idea fit. It’s when Tom adlibs “sweetness” that Harry’s ears perk up.

“Sugar. Let’s try it with sugar.”

* * *

_If eating Louis out was a dance, sucking Louis’ cock was a song. Harry knew exactly what notes to hit, what rhythm to choose, which lyrics to sustain, the perfect melody to have Louis falling apart on his tongue. But Louis knew this song, too, probably better than Harry did._

_Louis sucked cock like he was conducting a concerto. He moved with purpose, knowing every suck, and lick, and hollowing of his cheeks like a musical score. Louis swallowed down as much length as he could and then some._

_Harry knew that Louis reveled in his size, constantly craving every last inch of it to fill up his throat. It was something Harry never would have suspected of someone so hell-bent on being doted on, but there was something other-worldy of the devoted and saccharine way Louis laved his praise on Harry’s cock, endless thank you’s and please’s and I love you’s._

_Harry sucked down Louis’ length, resting one hand on the swell of Louis’ ass, gently prodding at his entrance to ease Louis along, push him just that much closer to the edge. Louis whined, pushing both back into Harry’s fingers, and forward into Harry’s throat, all while inhaling sharply on Harry’s cock. This was Harry’s version of heaven._

* * *

“And it sounds just like a song, yes, that’s it. I like that.” Tom played it back to Harry nodding in agreement. 

“Sick, we’ve got most of this already banged out. Easy. Should we change up a line in the second verse, break up the symmetry?” Tom had his pencil poised to take note of whatever idea Harry spit out next.

Harry ran his fingers through his only slightly-damp hair.

“Let me think…” Harry was scratching at his stomach when the thought came to him.

* * *

_“H-Harry, I’m so fucking close.” Louis only paused for a moment, rocking back onto the tips of Harry’s fingers with more force, he was chasing the orgasm just out of reach. Harry knew just the thing to set him over the edge._

_“Wanna see your face, lemme see you, love.” Harry pulled away from Louis almost abruptly, pausing their rhythm. Louis whined loudly, both in shock and also in agreement._

_Harry gripped Louis’ thigh to communicate “don’t move” before reluctantly pulling his cock out from Louis’ warm lips. Shifting to holding himself up over Louis’ body, Harry let one hand pump at Louis’ cock, licking at the seam of Louis’ puffy lips._

_“Doing so well for me, darling.” Harry kissed at Louis’ mouth more fully, swallowing the moan that Louis’ released at his praise._

_“Good boy, come for me now, c’mon, let go, just like that love, just like that.” Harry moved away from Louis’ lips, one hand still pumping his cock while the other moved to press one firm digit into Louis’ hole. At that, Louis let out a small shriek before shooting cum all up across his belly and chest. Harry worked him through it, letting a litany of praise fall from his lips as natural as breathing._

* * *

“Belly? Interesting choice, but alright.” Tom jotted it down, trying to avoid eye contact with Harry for the moment. Harry shrugged, giving Tom a look that said “you don’t want to know.”

“Better than tummy, I suppose,” Tom mumbled to himself before playing through the second verse again with the added lyric change.

Harry nodded along, Tom played over the part they hadn’t yet figured out, Harry began to sing the first line he could think of.

“I don’t know if I could ever go without, watermelon sugar…”

* * *

_At his sensitivity, Louis batted Harry’s hands away from his cock, seeking out Harry’s cock instead._

_“C’mon, know you wanna mark me up, you dirty caveman.” Louis’ words were slightly slurred, an indication that his insult carried absolutely no heat. Harry knew for a fact Louis liked being marked up as Harry’s as much as Harry liked marking him up. It was a win-win._

_It only took a few expert twists of Louis’ wrists and a soft “love you” to set Harry off. Harry felt his shoulders shake as Louis stroked him through it, slowing his pace as Harry came down._

_“Messy.” Louis was mumbling to himself, causing Harry to chuckle as the white noise in his ears cleared. It was the distinct sound of sucking that caused Harry’s post-orgasm haze to vanish instantly._

_When he opened his eyes and was able to focus, he saw exactly what he expected but was still somehow never prepared for: Louis thumbing their cum off his belly and having a taste, wry smile and all. Harry’s eyes widened before his mouth cracked into an obnoxious smile. Harry slinked up the bed to seal their lips together, fully intending on working their way up to a round two. They had the time, and Harry just needed to taste it, the mingle of them off of Louis’ tongue, just how he liked it best._

* * *

“...High, watermelon sugar, high. Watermelon sugar, high. Watermelon sugar.”

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ laurelhips


End file.
